mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 February 2016
04:16 Hejka 06:33 hej bocie, jak tam impreza na czacie o: 07:14 siemka 07:14 ktokolwiek tu jest 07:15 ale przywitać się warto 07:46 Witam 07:49 oz kurde śnieg sypie 07:55 jest tu ktos 08:24 ja jestem 08:24 sory że się nie odzywałam, bo edytowałam 08:25 ja tez jestem 08:25 to fajnie 08:25 czo tam? 08:25 co edytowałem 08:25 dobrze 08:26 u mnie też 08:26 dzisiaj tłusty czwartek 08:26 NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:26 co nie 08:27 nie lubię tłustego czwartku nie wiem czemu 08:27 aha 08:27 ja lubie musze zjesc paczka nie wiem ile zjem 08:28 smacznego 08:29 ja jeszcze nie jem po nie mam dopiero musze kupic 08:29 aha 08:29 ale z góry smacznego 08:29 dziekuje 08:30 coś rozmowa się niem klei 08:30 masz jakiś klei? 08:30 nie 08:30 szkoda 08:30 ja mam tylko bółkę 08:30 ten bot siedzi od wczoraj caly czas 08:31 jaki bot? 08:31 ZecoraBot 08:31 nie wiedziałam ze Zecora jest botem 08:32 a ty? 08:32 wiedziałeś? 08:32 wejdz na profil to am pisze kto ja stworzy 08:32 ok 08:32 pisze ze ba koncu bot 08:32 aha 08:33 widzisz 08:33 więc powiadasz że ciągle siedzi na czacie? 08:35 i tyłek jej nie boli? 08:36 ja bylem to o 7:50 to siedziała ja narazie nadal siedzie ZecoraBpt 08:36 ZecoraBot 08:37 co ty wczesniej edytowałaś 08:39 Miałem normalnie nie pisać z tego konta na czacie, ale to też w sumie można potraktować jako część testów… 08:39 A więc pewnie zastanawiacie się, co tu ten bot tak ciągle siedzi… 08:40 tak 08:41 no 08:41 A powód jest prosty. Właśnie testujemy system zapisywania rozmów z czatu. Bot sobie tutaj siedzi i zapisuje całą rozmowę z publicznego kanału, a potem zapisuje na odpowiednią stronę. Wymaga to właśnie stałej obecności bota. 08:41 aha 08:42 aha 08:43 Całość można przejrzeć na My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs 08:43 wow 08:43 ja cię kręce 08:44 no 08:46 a po co to się robi? 08:47 jej, ja też tu jestem 08:49 dobra to ja ide narka o/ 08:49 czemu? 08:50 zjesc śniadanie 08:50 pewnie spam 08:50 narka 10:11 (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow) 10:11 siemka 10:11 Witam 10:14 z/w 10:24 jj 12:14 Bocie! 01:25 Hejka 01:25 Zecora ty tu dalej siedzisz? 01:37 witam 01:38 Witam Minnie 02:16 oki rozumiem ze tylko bot jest aktywny 02:16 więc idę 03:25 hejcia 03:25 witam 03:27 z/w 03:31 jj 03:36 Witam 03:55 Hejka. 03:55 Wiem, że to, co zaraz napiszę, może się wydać bez sensu, ale potraktujcie to jako kolejną rzecz, którą chciałbym przetestować. 03:55 uiwpjuq0egijhqpghiq0p3ughughwpighwhu3oghuwhgwoou 03:55 oki 03:55 Witam 03:56 No dobra, to by było na razie tyle. Miłego dnia życzę. 04:02 Witam 04:02 szalom 04:09 hej 04:09 Witam 04:10 Hejka 04:10 Witam 04:11 zecora ty tu siedzisz od 5 rano 04:11 tak. po zapisuje rozmowy na czacie 04:12 My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs 04:12 Od 5 rano 04:12 juz od wczoraj 04:12 Co ale nie może nic napisać 04:14 nw 04:16 Minnie wiesz o tym my tylko gramy skojarzenia 04:16 * X czy Y 04:17 Nie rozumiem o co chodzi 04:18 Watek gra X czy Y tylko mało osób to gra teraz 04:19 Ja ostatnia napisałam 04:23 Zecora proszę napisz coś 04:23 zecoro nie napisze po to jest bot 04:23 A bot nie może pisać 04:23 to przecież chyba też człowiek nie 04:24 to z 04:24 moze tylko musi kto operawac 04:24 zw/ 04:24 Ok 04:24 a ona nie jest człowiekiem 04:27 jj 04:27 człowiek siedział bu o wczoraj na czacie 04:28 Mogła zostawić konto włączone i iść spać a ja tak potrafię 04:29 Damian ja bym mogła tu siedzieć 2 noce ale nie mogę bo nie mogę buć cały czas na kompie 04:29 ja nie 04:33 Ale zecora pisała z wami przez chwile 04:33 Zobacz sobie 04:34 tak po to ktos ja operawoł 04:35 koniec tematu o zecorabot 04:35 Sprawdź priva 04:35 napisz jeszcze raz po musiałem odswiezyc czat 04:41 Idę pa o/ 04:41 o/ 04:57 Hej 04:57 witam powrotem 04:58 ile zjadłas paczków 04:59 Hej bocie 05:01 Ile narazie 50 jeszcze drugie tyle i będzie 1000 05:01 100 05:01 sprzyzwyczajenia 1000 napisałam 05:01 aha 05:02 ja zjadlem narazie 2 paczki ale moze bedzie wiecej 05:04 Muszę iść pa 05:04 o/ 05:33 fuk, czyli jednak nie mogę wywalić bota xd 05:33 Witam 05:34 bry 05:34 co chcesz wywalic bota 05:34 ogórki 05:34 * czemu chcesz wywalic bota 05:36 z/w 05:37 szalom 05:38 lalom 05:38 jj 05:40 Witam 05:45 Jak tam ile zjedliście Paczków 05:46 3 (john) 05:46 2 narazie moze byc wiecej 05:47 jeden 05:47 aloha 05:48 Witam 05:48 nie mam pączków, mam pierniczki 05:48 szalom 05:49 plus miałam się cały dzień uczyc na egzamin ale okazało się że ogarnęłam notatki w dwie godz 05:49 bk bo jak liczyłam to wyszło mi 7 godz XD 05:49 (wow) 05:51 pilna Sara (john) 05:51 kciecie zobaczyć moje kolorowe notatki ? 05:51 notatki bez rysunkow i kolorów to nie notatki! 05:52 ja spadam narka o/ 05:52 o/ 05:52 o/ 05:52 pokash 05:54 kkk 05:55 http://puu.sh/mVIGC/45f0514455.jpg lel 05:55 lel 05:56 po co ja oglądam skórowanie aligatora? 05:57 fu 05:58 CHEJ 06:00 BYE 06:00 ale cwel (pig) 06:00 też mi news 06:00 xd 06:05 co 06:05 nie mam ccleanera na kompie? 06:05 ale jag to 06:06 zniknął 06:06 weszłam w stronę do ściągnięcia 06:07 pojawia się filmik który opisuje program 06:07 it jumpscared me 06:08 dum dum dum 06:09 chce mi się do kompa usiąść 06:10 ale lenistwo nie pozwala 06:10 każe mi leżeć w łóżku 06:11 quess it was too much for her 06:11 (john) 06:11 guess 06:11 jakie quess 06:11 queer 06:11 poczyściłam mozillę 06:11 u r 06:12 rozpiera mnie nadzieja do poprawnej pracy 06:12 o kuhwa 06:12 dostałam obrazek z arią 06:12 i z lamb chop 06:12 XDDD 06:12 XDDDDD 06:12 SOMEBODY IS LATE 06:12 3 YEARS 06:12 masza 06:12 maja 06:12 jak jej tam 06:13 i jeszcze sur jest miła dla arii lmao 06:13 DAŁAŚ JEJ 10 XD 06:13 A NIE 9/11 :'( 06:13 NA 100 06:14 a może powinnam usunąć sur i napisac wszystko od nowa żeby ludzie przestali mi wciskać durnoty z arią :V 06:15 lel 06:16 nope, napisz gdzieś powiadomienie, że żodnej Arii i Lamb Chop 06:17 tzn ta lamb chop to już takie faux pas XD 06:17 toż ona ma bana lmao 06:18 widocznie niektórzy nie są za bardzo spostrzegawczy 06:19 NO NIE SO 06:20 ale serio 06:20 dostaję nieaktualne obrazy z lamb o której w moim arcie prawie nic nie ma 06:20 a je tyle bajtów np na siusa i nikt mi nie daje zaległych obrazków z nim xd 06:20 :'( 06:20 damnit 06:21 :' ( 06:21 :* 06:21 ohydna heterofobia ! 06:23 w ogóle uwielbiam ludzi którzy rysują obrazki tak że grzywa to po prostu namaziane byle jak pasma, które ani trochę nie przypominają oryginału 06:23 jakby wzorowanie na oryginale ich bolało :^) 06:23 they're so cray cray 06:24 u didnt kiss me back 06:24 :* 06:25 das right 06:25 nu 06:25 das gai 06:25 ej lena przywróciła sur w ognistej sukience o ryginalnych kolorach 06:25 lel 06:25 namówiłem ją 06:26 kiedy 06:26 (john) 06:26 a wait mam datę 06:26 xd 06:26 long, long time ago 06:26 czemó 06:26 cuz I can 06:27 wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow 06:27 tacos 06:27 pączek 06:28 Witam 06:29 matiw :( 06:30 hej 06:32 . 06:32 co tam 06:32 czwartek (john) 06:33 no 06:33 jem paczka 06:33 sto lat 06:34 dziekuje 06:34 jesz paczkę? 06:34 chłopie, nie jedz plastiku 06:34 masz problem (john) 06:35 czemu 06:35 czemó 06:35 umezc 06:36 ej słyszeliście co The Fine Bros chcieli zrobić? 06:36 nie 06:36 no właśnie CO 06:36 BO NIE WIEM 06:36 ;-; 06:36 a wszyscy ich hejco 06:37 chcieli z pomocą wszystkich prawników zająć wszystkie reakcje innych youtuberów 06:37 WSZYSTKIE 06:37 i zmusić do usunięcia 06:37 lololol 06:37 skończyłem zjeść pączków 06:37 nie mają prawa 06:38 chyba oni nie oczekują że jutuberzy będą na ich kanale robić filmy "reacting to my old videos" 06:38 chcieli mieć uznane, że słowo REACT to ich znak firmowy 06:38 pedauy 06:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed7BhyZrGaA 06:38 obczaj dislike'i 06:38 xd 06:39 duszo 06:40 to tak jakbym ja 06:40 zabroniła 06:40 rysować sarnny 06:41 nie ma czegoś takiego jak sarnny 06:41 tylko ty jesteś (john) 06:41 ZAKAZ RYSOWANIA MNIE 06:42 it's like shooting in your own foot xd 06:42 but more painfull 06:42 wat 06:48 Hejka! Jako że jest nas tutaj już wyraźnie więcej, podaję info dla tych, którzy nie sprawdzają uważnie OZ. Na ten moment wszystkie rozmowy na publicznym kanale czatu są zapisywane do logu. Dainava lada chwila powinna napisać na forum wątek z dyskusją, czy wprowadzić to na stałe. 06:48 wię, rozmawiam z nią na gg 06:49 widziałem 06:49 also it sucks (john) 06:49 to się wypowiesz xd 06:49 HATE HATE HATE 06:49 done 06:49 xcd 06:49 *xd 06:51 wow 06:51 chyba ustawię jakieś powiadomienie na tablicy na brony wiki żeby nie dawać mi niewygodnych obrazków ;-; 06:55 odpisałem 06:56 WOW 06:58 WOOF 06:58 ja spadam narka o/ 06:58 o/ 06:59 O/ 07:07 http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Sarnna 07:10 hej 07:10 Witam 07:13 . 07:13 ??? 07:13 sprawdzam czy czat się nie zaciął 07:13 Aha 07:14 hejcia 07:14 Witajcie 07:14 Witam 07:15 zastanawiam się czy usmażyć kotleta xd 07:15 Ss 07:15 Jakiego? 07:15 No nie 07:15 drobiowego 07:16 bo został mi jeden od babci xd 07:16 Ja dziś pierwszy raz jadłam kotlety z sojii 07:16 Xd 07:17 nie brzmi smacznie ;-;! 07:18 xD normalne, XD olbrzymie, Xd odwrócone, xd karłowate 07:18 (wow) 07:18 Nie były może szczytem pyszności ale wcale nie były też złe 07:19 ok idę smażyć xd 07:20 Nuda... 07:20 Rozmowa o kotleta jest nadal bardziej ciekawsza niż o rodzajach Xd 07:21 * ciekawa 07:21 * kotletach 07:22 Wcale nie, więc wychodzę 07:23 Żegnaj 07:23 wow 07:23 that was like 07:23 rude 07:24 (john) 07:24 XD 07:28 lol 07:28 XD 07:29 o 15 miałam śniadanie a teras mam obiad 07:29 a jak wam mija dzień 07:29 Dobrze powiedziane, bo obraził się o kotlety 07:29 Chodzi mi o lol 07:30 nom lel 07:30 Jutro idę z Adamem i Agnieszką na pizzę 07:31 yay 07:31 czyli dalej się spotykacie 07:31 Jutro pierwszy raz od przerwy 07:31 oh ok 07:32 Bo to taka urodzinowa pizza 07:32 Adam w niedziele ma urodziny 07:33 pozdrów xd 07:35 Adam dziękuję i też Cię pozdrawia 07:35 aww xd 07:37 cześć 07:37 hej 07:38 Wywalił mnie, bo jestem przez telefon 07:38 oki 07:40 szalom 07:42 Witam 07:42 hej 07:45 hej 07:45 Hay 07:45 witam 07:45 Ej Sarna masz podobny avek do Dainavy *o* 07:45 mam 07:45 bo oba rysowałam ;-;! 07:46 :D Bravo :3 07:46 dzia lel 07:46 A co do "logi czatu" nei chce być nagrywana XD 07:46 *nie 07:46 bądźmy szczerzy 07:46 Nu 07:46 tylko lena będzie te logi czytać 07:46 mi jest obejtnie 07:47 Ale nie będziecie mnie w rlu widzieć? XD 07:47 nie ;-; 07:48 XD A ja isę dalej upieram,że Bot się do mnie odezwie ;_; 07:49 Dobra ja musze iść. Dzisiaj na kompie byłam 6 godzin ;_; (baj) 07:49 o/ 07:49 zw zrobię restart systemu 07:50 ok 07:52 efektywność rysowania spada przy świeżo pomalowanych paznokietkach 07:52 lel 07:53 Ja na razie idę może wejdę potem z kompa,bo ten telefon mnie wkurza 07:53 oki 07:53 ok 07:53 baju o/ 07:53 o/ 07:53 zw zrobię restart systemu 07:54 znowu? 07:55 znowu co 07:55 cleo dwa razy napisała zw zrobię restart systemu 07:55 sorki 07:56 nie przepraszaj za to ;-; 07:56 po prostu się pytam czy znowu 07:58 nie już po restarcie. 08:01 kamerka już działa? 08:09 cisza 08:12 dzięki, Kapitanie Oczywisty :^) 08:13 Wróciłam 08:13 hello 08:13 witam 08:13 hejcia 08:20 . 08:23 ja rysiam 08:23 a wy? 08:23 ja siedzie na czacie 08:24 no fuckin way :^) 08:24 w sumie nic xd 08:24 XD 08:24 to rysiaj!!!11 08:24 albo ucz się lmao 08:25 I have no need to 08:26 draw? 08:26 ur right 08:26 math is like calling u 08:26 so no drawing 09:34 lecę pa o/ 09:34 o/ 09:34 o/ 09:34 pf 09:34 o/ 09:34 Vengir mi pisze, że się zepsuło 09:34 damn 09:34 ja też już ide papa 09:34 o/ 09:34 o/ 09:35 Blog użytkownika:Chomikator/O mnie?rcid=367680 09:35 usunąć to? 09:36 bo w sumie spam 09:36 usunę 09:36 nie 09:36 Okej, wybaczcie, jednak coś mi się zwiesiło wcześniej 09:36 to tylko blog 09:36 why nie Saro 09:36 to spam 09:36 na blogach mamy dowolność pisania o czym chcemy 09:36 a ona przynajmniej zamieściła jakieś informacje 09:36 znikome ale jednak 09:37 nwm, moim zdaniem to spam 09:37 nadający się na profil 09:38 co innego gdyby napisała to na forum 09:38 chciałabym 09:38 ;-; 09:39 Trochę mi się wcześniej chwilowo bot musiał zawiesić. Logi spomiędzy około 21:30 a 22:30 nie zapisały się. 09:40 ;-; 09:40 mniej do czytania 09:40 ;-; 09:40 no wyrzucilo cię 09:45 XD 09:45 za mało siedzisz na czacie 09:45 xd 09:45 ooo 09:45 Saro 09:45 zbanuj Vengira 09:45 za 09:45 lol 09:45 okej 09:45 problem z głowy 09:46 XD 09:46 No, czyli w razie czego, gdyby trzeba było się pozbyć Zecory, to można zablokować. 09:46 Toto się ucieszy 09:47 w sumie 09:47 dlaczego Zecora 09:47 tzn 09:47 się nazywa 09:47 To ja już z tego konta się z wami pożegnam. 09:47 k, baju 09:47 bo tak w sumie 09:47 bot pracuje 09:47 a Zecora je z afryki 09:47 Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Skradacz wymyślił. 09:47 bo to zebra 09:47 o/ 09:48 Skradacz uważał, że zebry są do pracy o: 09:48 ok, dawno nie spałam 09:48 a czaję 09:48 bo zebry to tacy czarni XDD 09:48 ON JE RASISTĄ!! 09:48 ok, I'm done 09:48 xd 09:48 ficisz Saro? 09:49 Zecora zostanie Zośką 09:49 będzie biała 09:49 będzie miała polaczkowe imię 09:49 i nikt poza mną nie odwali więcej, że ktośtam był rasistą 09:49 A tak w ogóle to o co biega z tą zasadą po północy? 09:49 wtedy można przeklinać 09:49 xd 09:50 i jeździmy po wszystkim 09:50 czaisz 09:51 Herbacę 09:51 lel 09:51 i to podobno ja ćpię 09:51 :C 09:51 ej, mam kolejny genialny pomysł 09:52 jaki 09:52 genialny 09:52 o: 09:52 wynajdę wehikuł czasu 09:52 wow 09:53 który nagrywa to co tam ja chcę 09:55 ok, idę 09:55 o/ 09:55 weszłam tylko w sumie po to by potwierdzić słowa Sary 09:55 ;-; 09:55 baju o/ 09:56 o/ 09:56 to ja też idę o/ 09:56 o/ 09:56 ja tez ide o/ 2016 02 04